Although a large percent of the U.S. population reports using alternative therapies, there is little substantive empirical research examining effectiveness of many alternative modalities, nor is there a clear understanding of putative mechanisms whereby such treatments may have their effects. Healing touch is a therapy classified by NIH as a ?biofield? therapy as its effects are proposed to be the result of manipulation of hypothesized ?energy fields? around the body of a patient. Although HT is frequently used as a complementary treatment by cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy and radiation to reduce toxic side effects of treatment and to maintain immunocompetence, effects of this treatment during cancer chemotherapy and radiation have not been investigated. Additionally, little is known about physiological mechanisms by which HT may work. A recent meta-analysis has demonstrated relatively large effects of HT on well-being and on physiological parameters, even from brief treatments. This study is designed to examine effects of HT on cellular immune function and short-term side effects of treatment among women with advanced cervical cancer who are receiving a standard 5-week course of external radiation therapy and concurrent chemotherapy followed by radiation implants.. Although combined chemotherapy and radiation treatment is potentially curative in 70% of cases, many patients experience both acute and late side effects of radiation. Severe immune compromise has also been reported following intensive radiation. Identification of interventions that could reduce side effects and help maintain immunocompetence in advanced cervical cancer patients undergoing treatment is a critical health problem. There are no data on the effects of healing touch on immune function among cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy and radiation. Therefore this study is designed as a Phase II exploratory trial to determine whether such immune effects exist, and if so, what immune parameters are most likely to be affected. Effects of healing touch on mood and treatment-specific side effects will also be examined. The significance of this study is that it will provide preliminary data on the impact, if any, of HT on various parameters of cellular immune function, information on mechanisms of action, and whether the magnitude of the impact is large enough to be of sufficient clinical significance to be examined in future Phase II efficacy trials.